nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volkswagen Golf GTi (Mk1)
The Mk1 Volkswagen Golf GTi (Grand Tourisme Injection) was a hot hatch that was produced from 1976 to the summer of 1983. It was initially available with the 1.6L fuel-injected inline-four of the Audi 80 GTE, which was replaced by a 1.8L version (MKB DX) in 1982. Due to its low kerb weight of 810 kg and its powerful engine, the GTi was competitive against most sports cars from the late 1970s to early 1980s including the Ferrari Mondial 8, which needed 9.4 seconds to accelerate from 0 to 60mph. The Mk1 Golf GTi was sold in the United States as the Volkswagen Rabbit GTi. In 1980, the Rabbit GTi received rectangular headlights. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Golf GTI was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 1, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. It is capable of exiting corners at high speeds in a similar manner to the Toyota MR2 due to a low weight. The GTi has an average acceleration and nitrous boost. Top speed is 165 mph (266 km/h). The GTi is a decently performing C class car for multiplayer races that is best used in curvy race tracks. Like the MR2 and Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10, it remains competitive in B class. It may be a poor choice for high heat level pursuit events because of its low durability. Green The Green style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on September 30, 2011. Orange The Orange style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on January 28, 2014. On May 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Uber Bunny The Uber Bunny style is an art director car that costs . It was released on November 22, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. C-Spec The C-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on January 9, 2013. It is fitted with varying quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Golf GTI appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road vehicle with a price tag of $4,500. It has a performance index rating of D 50 and a 2.60 handling rating. The GTi is one of the slowest vehicles in the title and appears as a Retro D vehicle. However, it can easily keep up with stronger vehicles when modified, thanks to its low weight, which aids in precise handling. Players can swap the GTi's engine with that of the Mk5 GTI. The car will receive a small boost in performance and does not lose any of its handling characteristics. However, because of the short gear ratios, the GTi will be prone to wheelspin in corners. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 1 scar. It has a "normal" handling rating and is available from the start. It is an average tier 1 car in the field of performance. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 4 car that is unlocked after beating 15 Autolog recommendations. ''Speedhunters'' The Speedhunters signature edition is a tier 5 car that is unlocked after reaching Driver Level 21. 'Need for Speed (2015)' The Golf GTI appears in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) and can be purchased for . ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its reveal on the official Need for Speed websiteWebsite: needforspeed.com (2017) Under The Hood - Need for Speed: Payback Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/news/nfs-payback-car-list on October 25, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the off-road and race class dealerships upon completing chapter 1 - Ignition. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Golf GTI Mk1 1976 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Golf GTI appears in Need for Speed: Heat following its brief appearance in the official reveal trailer, which was released on August 14, 2019,Video: Need for Speed (2019) Need for Speed™ Heat Official Reveal Trailer. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ewiJJe_nYI and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car as part of container 5, which was released on September 17, 2019. Stock The stock Golf GTI can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery World_VolkswagenGolfGTI.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' NFSW_Volkswagen_Golf_Mk1_GTI_Green.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Green) NFSW_Volkswagen_Golf_MK1_GTI_Orange.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Orange) NFSW_Volkswagen_Golf_Mk1_GTI_Uber_Bunny.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Uber Bunny) NFSW_Volkswagen_Golf_GTi_Mk1_C-Spec.jpg|Need for Speed: World (C-Spec) NFSS2UGTIMK1.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksGolfGTIMK1.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Volkswagen Mk1 GTI Shift 2 unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) NFSTRVolkswagenGolfGTiStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRVolkswagenGolfGTiStylePack1.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Style 1 Kit) NFSTRVolkswagenGolfGTiNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSTRVolkswagenGolfGTiSpeedhunters.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Speedhunters) NFS2015VolkswagenGolfGTi.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015VolkswagenGolfGTi2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFS2015VolkswagenGolfGTi3.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFSPB_VolkswagenGolfGTi1976_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Volkswagen_Golf_GTI_Mk1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Volkswagen_GolfGTI.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Art Director Cars Category:Best In Class Cars Category:Top-Up Cars